LiteCitrus' Survivor 3:Rwanda
Survivor: Rwanda is the third season of LiteCitrus' Survivor Series. Season Summary It all started where 16 eager contestants were to be marooned in the unforgiving and arid terrain of Africa's own Rwanda. With evacuations around it was a demolished Kumwe tribe by constant evacuations and Immunity Challenge losses that were the most affected. However a luck of the draw twist sprung new hopes and alliances amongst newly made tribes when Jean made newly swapped tribes. Unbeknownst to Jean he played his cards wrong and made stronger more fearsome alliances as his tribe lost both Immunity challenges. When news of the merge reached the contestants, a frenzy of paranoia and strategy surfaced. It seemed as if every vote had been it's own individual blindside, tempers flared, allies back stabbed, and many shocking eliminations followed. With Ali's manipulative success in creating false final two and three deals only got him to come up short where it had mattered most with a spot in the finals. A merge struggling against the foundation of feuding alliances of Ali, Joe, and Sean vs Isaiah, Jackson, and William. In the end it was Isaiah who was awarded for his constant success and prevailing for being pinned at the bottom when his ally was blindsided. Isaiah was crowned the Sole Survivor of Survivor:Rwanda with a 6-1 jury vote. Contestants The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The Game Voting Table Voting Notes: 1- Episode 1- Vince (Visceral) was banned before the game started, therefore was instantly eliminated. 2- Episode 1-Adam was banned before the votes were read, therefore was instantly eliminated. 3-Episode 2-Joe T. was banned and his tribe lost immunity, therefore was instantly eliminated. 4-Episode 6-Grant was offline for 2 days and was removed from the game due to staggering inactivity. 5 & 6-Episode 10 & 12 The vote tied resulting in a re-vote to occur. 7-Episode 11-The vote tied between Joe H. and Willy, resulting in a re-vote, the re-vote happen to tie as well, so a challenge was played to decide who would leave the game. Episode Summaries Episode 1:"I'll Burn Myself With This Torch If He Isn't Here" *'Immunity Challenge: '''Pass The Torch This season started with 16 hopefuls with a shot at a gift prize arriving in the unforgiving Rwandan terrain. The tribes were seperated with one tribe being overwhelmingly stacked against the other. The Intwari tribe managed to already have a numbers game as before the game started Vince had to be evacuated due to his ban. Following up the challenge took place where it surprisingly was so close. In the end it was Intwari that won and Kumwe who had to vote yet another tribe mate out, in a shocking turn of events Adam from the Kumwe tribe had to be evacuated due to his ban. Episode 2:"Easy Win" *'Immunity Challenge: 'None Down two members Kumwe went into the new Immunity Challenge with 0 players, resulting in them automatically losing, ultimate a third banned player paid the price and was evacuated from the game. Already down three players a saddened Kumwe fears for their future at the near distant merge. Episode 3:"Keep Looking Like a F**king Turtle" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Lucky Numbers (Plus Powers) In a close nit race for Immunity, Kumwe was to lose a third member, however at the Immunity Challenge it was brought to question what secret power was bestowed into JeanTheBean. Could this power place a target on his so big that the gift prize is merely a pipe dream? In the end, it was best the tribe stick together, and vote out an inactive Pundo who brutally needed to pay for the consequences. Episode 4:"Gonna Be Blindsided" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Blog Trend Off Down four members Kumwe was in need of a miracle, however a twist smacked the game in the face when Jean held all the power to decide the new swapped tribes, and quite possibly newly forming alliances. In a race to spam trends Kumwe pulled out their first win. With Intwari's first loss the tribe felt it was safer to target the obvious Kumwe minority on their tribe, ultimately priorities were outweighed and the tribe was scared of having Danny and Jake make it to the merge so they had to blindside Danny to garner Jake's loyalty. Episode 5:"Does She Wanna Get Voted Off?" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Speed Trivia At the Immunity Challenge, the new Kumwe tribe pulled out it's second win solidfying it's whole new tribe of six to make it to the merge. At Intwari, drama erupted between conflicting personalities. However paranoia struck when JeriBeth was ratted out on trying to make deals. In the end Dylan stayed loyal to JeriBeth even though he knew the result of the vote. Ali became a new brute force in the game from minority tribe to running his new tribe. Just when things were about to get comfortable for him, things were about to change. Episode 6:"Oof, But Yay!"' *'Immunity Challenge: 'Slide Puzzle The iminent merge was announced and a whole new game was about to begin. Now with strategy put ahead of worthiness in challenges, Ali's new role that made him run his new Intwari swap tribe was put in jeopardy. Another twist was also slammed into the game at the Immunity Challenge where the winner of the Immunity would be safe for two straight Tribal Councils, unfortunately it was only worth one, as Grant unfortunately had to be evacuated due to overwhelming inactivity. Going into the vote, tribes scrambled and Ali concocted a plot to blindside Jean, who held all the power and decided the swapped tribe alliances. When the vote came the plan worked and mastermind Jean met his fate, and a spot in the jury to decide the winner. Episode 7:"Gurl This S**t is Funny!" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Stuck In the Middle After Jean's blindside paranoia set in for Jake who thought the plan was to get rid of Sean. At the Immunity challenge Isaiah and Jake shared Immunity. Questioning Jake's loyalties another plan to blindside someone they consider him close with was set in motion. The target was Dylan, but, Jake fought and scrambled but ultimately no one budged and Jake was left alone with his friend Dylan voted out 6-2. With such stacked odds it seems as if Jake's game will follow suit with Dylan's. Episode 8:"Maybe You Should Have Told Me?" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Knockout After Dylan's vote off, Jake knew he was against a tight alliance. Jake made efforts to get people to flip, but they were thwarted disapprovingly. Tempers flared, and deals were exposed at the Immunity Challenge where people had to weigh out their options on who they would rather see win Immunity. Sparking fights amongst Amy, Isaiah, Jake, and Sean. In the end Amy deciding who won Immunity and gave it to Sean. The iminent Tribal Council occurred and it was Jake who finally met his fate, in his 6-1 vote off. Episode 9:"I Wish You'd Be a Tranny Though!" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Jigsaw Puzzle After Jake's vote off, the majority alliance sprung off into individual scheming. The alliance was about to crack with everyone in the game being apart of it. Talks of voting out whoever won Immunity of Isaiah or Jackson was implemented. Ali tried to plant the seed of voting out Isaiah, as much to his dismay Isaiah prevailed and won Immunity. It was then the plan was set in motion where Ali and Sean, lied to Isaiah about who would be receiving the boot. At Tribal Council Ali, Joe H., and Sean's Final 3 prevailed and got rid of Jackson who was a big part of the game. With being completely bold face lied to and betrayed, Isaiah was amibitious to make big moves. Episode 10:"He Dodged a Bullet!" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Tengaged Pop Culture Scavenger Hunt After Jackson's blindside, Isaiah thought the game before him was nothing but a shot in the dark. Angered and upset by his allies he was ready to make a ploy to take out some big targets of his own. At Immunity everyone's fear came true when Isaiah won the Immunity Challenge sending everyone into a scramble for needed votes. In an attempt to oust Isaiah's closest bet to an ally Willy, it backfired when Joe H. felt it was time for a player he considered a jury threat like Sean to go out, and just that happened. After a miraculous turn around and blindside of Isaiah the tables had turned on Ali putting him in similar shoes of what Isaiah just went through. Episode 11:"Stop Screwing Me Over!" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Blog Trend Off (Individual Version) After Sean's blindside, an angered Ali set vengeance for his ally's vote off. Ali looked to Joe H. who seemed to be the swing vote as an opportune person to shake up the game. In the Final 4 Immunity Challenge Ali prevailed much to Isaiah's dismay, it was then decided by Isaiah that he had to join forces in the vote with Willy to oust an unpredictable and big game floater Joe H., dramatically at Tribal Council the vote came to a dead locked between Joe H. & Willy twice. A challenge was played to determine who's fate still remained in the game and it was Willy who succeeded and a big hearted Joe H. who's question mark votes met up with him. Episode 12:"Finale & Reunion" *'Immunity Challenge: '''Puzzle & Vote Off Memory Conclusive to the dramatic Final 4 tie-breaker challenge, defeated with the outcome Ali knew deep in his heart the Immunity had to be his. Coming along way from the 23 previous days where 16 participants were ready and willing to take the Rwandan terrain as there own it all came down to this challenge. A race of puzzle solving, memory, and following directions would lead one lucky person to a spot in the Final 2 where they would be able to plead their final case on why they should win the title of Sole Survivor and the gift prize. After two hours of an intense battle Isaiah prevailed and knew instinctively there was no way he stood a chance against Ali in finals for being the underdog and pinning all the other votes on other people successfully. After Ali was voted out, it was time for Isaiah and Willy to make their cases to the jury on why they should win. While Isaiah led a play by play on his reasoning for every vote and his willingness, loopholes and question marks in Willy's flawed responses brought both humility and bewilderment amongst the jury. Ultimately Ali still attached to his strong feelings of his ousting did not cast his vote for Isaiah and was the only one not to do so. It was Isaiah who prevailed and defeated Willy in an astonishing jury feat where he won Survivor:Rwanda in a vote of 6-1. Twists *In the fourth Immunity Challenge, Jean received a special power which would be put into effect after the fourth Tribal Council, Jean received the power to solely pick the newly swapped tribes. *In the fifth Immunity Challenge, the first five who checked in, (Dylan, Isaiah, Jake, Jean, and Sean) regardless of tribe received individual Immunity for their effort of checking in if their tribe managed to lose the challenge, they would not be penalized for being active. *In the sixth Immunity Challenge, the winner received a two round Individual Immunity, in which would save them in the second back to back vote they would have to go to, with no Immunity at stake for saving the others in that round. Category:Survivor